


Switch

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Oikawa works his mouth over Hajime's skin, grazing his teeth and trying to taste all of it, to make him feel <em>great</em>.<br/><br/>This isn't the first time they've had sex in Oikawa's apartment, and hopefully, it won't be the last, but it is the first in a while and they can both feel it. There's something hungry about how Hajime kisses him - and it's always kisses, hot and furious but without teeth or sucking, (<em>everyone already knows you're mine</em>) like he wants to remember what's so great about this as fast as possible. They didn't make it to Oikawa's room, instead they're on the rug in the middle of the floor.</p>
</blockquote>- Written for SASO2015 BR4
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Oikawa works his mouth over Hajime's skin, grazing his teeth and trying to taste all of it, to make him feel _great_.  
  
This isn't the first time they've had sex in Oikawa's apartment, and hopefully, it won't be the last, but it is the first in a while and they can both feel it. There's something hungry about how Hajime kisses him - and it's always kisses, hot and furious but without teeth or sucking, ( _everyone already knows you're mine_ ) like he wants to remember what's so great about this as fast as possible. They didn't make it to Oikawa's room, instead they're on the rug in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Iwa-chan, you're not going to last," Oikawa chides.  
  
Hajime kisses the corner of his jaw where it curves up to his ear and grins, sending a surge of heat to Oikawa's dick. "Better get in me then," he says.  
  
Oikawa won't last either with how perfectly Hajime says that. "Love you," he says, just because, fumbling for the lube.  
  
Hajime laughs. "Say that again when you're not about to get your end away."  
  
Oikawa kisses him, his mouth is too perfect not to when he's laughing. That's what's good about times like this, Oikawa doesn't have to restrain himself or keep himself back. He can just be.  
  
Oikawa pops the cap off the lube and squeezes it over his fingers while Hajime leans back and wraps his hand around his dick, working himself absently while he waits for Oikawa to get ready. He's beautiful when he's naked, his muscles are obvious but understated making him a solid kind of comfort, Oikawa almost wants to say fuck it to the sex and press against him, drop kisses on his skin and just feel that he's there with him. Almost.  
  
He presses a finger against Hajime's ass and pushes in. Hajime shifts over it, keeping his hand moving on his dick and forcing himself to relax over Oikawa's intrusion.  
  
Although... "Iwa-chan, have you been practising?" This is easier than Oikawa remembers it being, and he pushes a second finger in already, cutting off Hajime's reply as he makes him buck his hips.  
  
Hajime pushes down on to Oikawa's fingers, a breath escaping, before he replies out of sheer mule headed stubbornness, "Thought I'd keep myself in practice for you," his words breathy and hot and Oikawa's mind jumps to the times they had phone sex and Hajime had told him to slow down and stop rushing, described his fingers going in more vividly. Neither of them lasted long on those occasions and Hajime came harder than ever.  
  
"You could have _said_ ," Oikawa says, pushing a third finger in to join the others and steadying Hajime's hip with his free hand.  
  
"Wanted it to be a surprise," he grunts and pushes down onto Oikawa's fingers, bucking up again as they hit that sweet spot inside of him.  
  
"Love you," Oikawa says again, ducks in to kiss Hajime's cheek. "Front or back?"  
  
"Fine like this, just get your dick in me."  
  
"Condom or-"  
  
Hajime closes his hand around Oikawa's dick, half drawing him closer by it, eyes twinkling. "Get in me, Tooru."  
  
"Fine, fine. So demanding, Iwa-chan!" But he's not going to make him ask again. They're both clean, so it's on Hajime if he cares about getting cum out of his ass later. Oikawa slicks up his dick with lube one handed while Hajime fucks himself on his fingers with very little help from Oikawa.  
  
"Iwa-chan is so pretty," he says to a bark of laughter from Hajime. Which is rude, not believing his boyfriend just because they're both flushed with lust.  
  
"You're plenty pretty, too," Hajime says, squeezes down on Oikawa's fingers as Oikawa draws them out and curls up to kiss Oikawa's forehead, which makes Oikawa miss a beat before he's together enough to replace his fingers with his dick.  
  
Hajime hisses as he pushes in. Oikawa's dick might be average but it's still bigger than his fingers and he takes his first movements gently. They trade kisses as Oikawa builds his pace and Hajime moans when Oikawa gets the angle just right.  
  
Keys clatter and the door slams shut.  
  
They both freeze.  
  
"I thought you said Sugawara was away for the weekend," Hajime hisses, he sounds disappointed more than anything else.  
  
"Oikawa? Do you have company, I saw the shoe-" Sugawara breaks off as he sees the two of them locked together on the middle of the floor. "Um," he says, face heating up.  
  
In retrospect, Oikawa should have pulled out when he first heard Sugawara come home.  
  
"I hate you," Hajime says. He flops backwards onto the floor, flirty comfortable demeanour becoming a thing of the past.  
  
Oikawa pulls out.  
  
Sugawara doesn't move.  
  
"Can I help you, Suga-chan?" He's honestly asking. He likes Sugawara, likes the way he moves with confidence - now being the exception - and how it's impossible to be tense around him.  
  
"Can I..." he trails off, forces a smile and whips around, collecting his keys from the table. "I'll be back in an hour, so you can-"  
  
"Stay." Oikawa hopes he's saying the right thing, he can feel Hajime looking at him, but it's not a glare, and he did say once that he likes Sugawara, for the same kind of reasons that Oikawa does.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sugawara asks, pausing, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Don't see why not," Hajime says, still flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. His cheeks are tinted pink and his hand is searching for Oikawa's wrist to link his fingers around.  
  
"Please do, Suga-chan, we want you to."  
  
With both of their agreement obtained, Sugawara puts his keys back on the table, pulls off his gloves, and asks, "Where do you want me?"

**Author's Note:**

> i also received a [wonderful remix](http://nathengyn.tumblr.com/post/125741061131/hajime-pushes-down-on-to-oikawas-fingers-a) of this fill from nathengyn which is amazing and you should totally go look at this amazing art!!
> 
> and I wrote a sequel titled [follow through](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5256002#main) as well!


End file.
